


Canadian Lovers: Shawn & Johnny

by BoySmutCentral



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cock Sucking, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Pleasure, Gay Sensual Sex, Gay Sex, Homosexuals, Love, M/M, Male/Male, Males kissing, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sensual Sex, mature - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoySmutCentral/pseuds/BoySmutCentral
Summary: Shawn Mendes knows a lot about sex and love. This is a story about how he shows fellow, but younger Canadian singer Johnny Orlando how to experience the best sexual pleasure ever.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Johnny Orlando
Kudos: 4





	1. Wonder

Shawn Mendes is in the studio, and has just released his newest single 'Wonder'. His first single in the past two years since the release of his third studio album, self-titled Shawn Mendes. He'd had such a blast on the road touring in the past year in 2019. It has been a real challenge though with the COVID-19 pandemic going on with everything else. he wants to explore a lot more, getting out of his comfort zone. He wrote 'Wonder' about vulnerability and the challenges that come with that. The hook in the song is 'I wonder what it's like to be loved by you'. Shawn began remembering when he met Johnny Orlando at the 'One Love' Grammy event for Island Records. It was just amazing to meet such a talented, young artist. He could tell Johnny was very well put together and confident. He's heard a lot online that Johnny could be the next 'Shawn Mendes'. This fact caused Shawn to see the potential Johnny had in him to become really famous and go big and really far. He wants to really get a chance to talk with Johnny, maybe even write a song with him and more.

He got a call from an unknown number. His phone began ringing pretty loudly. It says 'Unknown' on his screen, he quickly begins wondering who it could be. He quickly then answers.

"Hey, Shawn. It's Johnny Orlando."

Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing. The angelic, soft sultry voice of the one and only Johnny Orlando. Suddenly, it was a bit hard to contain himself but he eventually took a deep breath and said what he felt he needed to say.

"Hey, Johnny. I've been trying to figure out how to get in touch with you. I've been wanting to talk to you about how far you could go in your career. I see great potential in you. Your songwriting is so incredible to just be starting out. I can understand from a lot of the songs that you're discovering who you are as a person. You're really very young. Given that, I'm sure everything has been a really big rollercoaster ride."

Shawn and Johnny continued talking on the phone with each other about life and their careers. Johnny explained to Shawn just how much of a fan and respect he held for the mature, pop-rock recording artist. To Johnny, Shawn was a true artist. An absolute rockstar for just to be 22 years old. It made Johnny feel so good to be talking to his idol and a fellow Canadian at that.

Shawn told Johnny he was in the studio. It was a bit late at night, too but Shawn was ok with it. He was just finishing up some tracking on some of the tracks for his fourth upcoming new album, titled 'Wonder'. He knew he was so proud of this album than anything else he'd done previously. Johnny would soon be over to the studio. Everything was going to be into a brand new perspective once he arrived.

Shawn he had some plans up his sleeve and he knew he was ready.


	2. Kissing and Touching

Shawn heard the door to the studio open. He'd grown even more excited about working with Johnny and even if they didn't do anything work related, it was nice for Shawn to have someone to talk to, maybe he could even give Johnny some advice. Shawn quickly noticed Johnny coming through the door as he looked down. His pants stored a huge, fucking boner. He just looked back up at Johnny as they shook hands and hoped the younger boy wouldn't notice. Although, it wasn't really doing him any good.

"Man, it's late Shawn. How long have you been here? All day?" Johnny asked.

"Just the past few hours but I was really busy today with the single having come out last Friday. It's been a real rollercoaster for me as well, you know."

Johnny smiled 'Congratulations, man. I'm so happy for you. The song is so awesome. I've had it on repeat ever since it came out. I can't stop listening to it."

Shawn was definitely beginning to get a new perspective on his newest song that had just been released. Knowing Johnny absolutely loved his song, it made him have a brighter outlook for the song as he had already been getting lots of praise. He was so excited.

Shawn just blurted it out, deciding to just take a chance with Johnny. Shawn knew he was very romantic and sexual but sweet and hot at the same time. Although, he doesn't force anyone to do anything that they don't want to do.

"Johnny, I'm curious to know if you're curious about sex."

Shawn smiled as he saw Johnny's eyes widen. Johnny had never talked about sex with anyone before as he was too nervous. The thought was seeming to have a different affect on him when Shawn brought it up. Johnny couldn't have been more grateful.

"Uh, Shawn. I've kissed a couple boys before but never really done anything that went beyond my lips touching those of another male."

Johnny was so nervous and anxious. He could tell Shawn was bringing out a side of him that he'd never seen before. He honestly didn't know it existed. he could feel Shawn's hand run up his thigh real soft, the sensation was making Johnny breath really hard almost as if his heart began to race a million miles a minute. as if nothing was holding him back, he slowly brought his head up, looking Shawn in his eyes, slowly leaning into his touch the older guy's lips. The feeling was so amazing, so powerful and just ever so crazy and wild. Johnny deepened the kiss as if something in his mind was telling him to do so. Johnny's hands almost had minds of their own as they ran themselves through Shawn's head of marvelously curly hair. Johnny moaned, prompting Shawn to pull away for a second.

"Wow, Johnny. If you've only kissed before, you're one hell of a incredible kisser. I'll say that much." Shawn said.

Johnny smiled at Shawn's statement. This caused him to blush so red, it made Shawn chuckle a little. Johnny couldn't lie to himself. Shawn was cute and Johnny knew it. Shawn was so handsome and Johnny knew he could learn a lot from Shawn.

"I feel like really comfortable about you, Shawn." Johnny said in confidence.

Shawn hadn't ever been with a guy as a cute as Johnny but knowing Johnny could kiss so well, it was making him hornier.

Shawn took Johnny by his hands, pulling him up out out of his seat. Shawn wrapped Johnny up in his arms continuing to make out with him a bit more. This time, Shawn deepened the kiss as Johnny's lips caused Shawn to moan so loud.

"Shawn. What's next?"

"Johnny, we'll worry about that soon. I just know one thing for certain."

Johnny's eyes widened.

"I love you." Shawn exclaimed in a sweet tone before kissing Johnny softly once more.


	3. Sucking

Shawn's laying on the couch with Johnny. They snuggled up tighter, feeling real comfy with each other. Johnny didn't know it could be so wonderful with Shawn and it was blowing his mind.

"Johnny. you said you'd only ever kissed a guy before right?" Shawn asked.

Johnny shook his head to confirm his answer to Shawn's question. He had a feeling about where he was headed but was so nervous while at the same time very intrigued. He was really enjoying hearing Shawn talking to him, better yet just hearing Shawn speak. His melodic, incredible voice like music to Johnny's ears. He was so happy.

"Well, how would you feel about me showing you how to suck cock?" Shawn asked.

"I'd love to have you suck my cock, Shawn." Johnny said.

Johnny sat up on the couch, watching as Shawn got on his knees. He slowly unbuttoned Johnny's pants, leaning in to kiss his lips as he pulled them down along with his white Calvin Klein briefs.

"You're so sexy, Shawn! Suck my cock." Johnny said loudly.

Shawn smiled, leaning down breathing right over Johnny's cut cock head. Shawn saw it and smiled wider as he really liked it.

"Wow, Johnny you have an absolutely beautiful cock. It's fucking big for you, buddy. So sexy. I wanna taste it." Shawn said, placing Johnny's cock into his mouth, moaning and groaning softly sweetly. He also went up and down not only with his mouth but was jerking Johnny off with his hand going up and down. He soon sped it up graciously.

"Oh, Shawwwwwn. Ugh. it feels so good!" Johnny exclaimed pretty loudly.

Johnny ran his fingers so delicately through Shawn's beautiful, soft hair.

"You like my hair, Johnny?" Shawn asked as he looked up to lock eyes with Johnny and smiled.

"Oh, Shawn. I love it. What kind of shampoo do you use? It's absolutely just simple yet so sexy. I can't stop touching it." Johnny leaned his head forward to smell Shawn's hair. He then chuckled a little.

"It smells like green apple. It smells amazing." Johnny leaned again to get another whiff of the incredible aroma.

Johnny pulled back quickly, his back hitting kind of hard against the back of the couch. Shawn had deep throated him.

"Oh damn, Shawn! What made you do that?" Johnny asked with a cute laugh.

Shawn ran a hand through his hair, getting it out of this face.

"I wanted to see how far I could take your big 6 inch cock. Did you enjoy it? The feeling of my hot mouth on your cock, tasting it. It tasted so good. I loved it." Shawn said a mouthful.

"You ready to cum, Johnny? Will you let me taste your load?" Shawn asked sensually.

"Oh yeah Shawn. I'm ready, more that ready. I'm totally pumped." Johnny said.

Shawn got Johnny to lay back on the couch. Shawn being the older one, he wanted to see what Johnny could do with his cock. Shawn wanted Johnny to pump his own cream down Shawn's throat. He couldn't wait. Johnny laid back against the couch, grabbing his cock and begin stroking it fast and hard. As it was hard and had already been for quite some time now, he couldn't hold back anymore. And he wasn't going to even try. Johnny smiled as he then moaned in awe. He was about to pump his cream down Shawn Mendes' throat. A dream he'd had for a long time and it was finally cumming true.

"Oh, Shawn. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna- CUM!"

"Oh yeah, Johnny! Shoot that cum, pump it! Right into my mouth!" Shawn exclaimed loudly.

Shawn wrapped his lips perfectly around Johnny's cock head, as he felt a liquid being shot into his mouth, tasting great saltiness but it was so so sweet at the same time. Johnny had to take some time to catch his breath.

"Whoa, Shawn. That felt so damn good!" Johnny smiled as he kissed Shawn quick.

"I really enjoyed it, Johnny. Great tasting cum, too. Delicious.", Shawn said.

Shawn stood up, pulling his own pants down, followed by his own sexy pair of white Calvin Klein briefs.

"Whoa, Shawn. I can't believe we wear the same underwear, too. That's fucking hot." Johnny couldn't fathom what he was seeing. Even though it was right in front of him.

"Yeah. Calvin Klein has been just so great to me. I'll never forget the campaign I did with Noah Centineo. It was so incredible He's a very sexy man. Great kisser as well." Shawn said.

"Fuck yeah, Shawn. Bet be sucked your cock real good, too." Johnny said lustfully as he thought of Noah for a second. He licked his lips softly, his tongue moving softly across his bottom lip.

"Damn. Noah Centineo sounds so hot.", Johnny said again. He then got on his knees as Shawn got on the couch looking into Johnny's eyes. Johnny then pulled Shawn's cock out. It was a brilliant and hard 8-inch masterpiece.

"Whoa, Shawn. What a beautiful cock. You ready for me to suck it?"

Johnny went for it, engulfing as much of Shawn's cock into his mouth and to the back of his throat that he could take. Shawn began thrusting softly upward into Johnny's mouth causing him to moan in a cute tone.

"Mmm, tasting good Johnny babe?" Shawn asked.

Johnny spits on Shawn's cock, getting it wetter as he begins to stroke it rather than sucking it. Johnny then drove his tongue from the base of Shawn's cock right above his balls all the way up to the cock head then going straight into sucking Shawn's humongous cock again. He moved his head up and down at a fast pace. Johnny smiled as he felt Shawn running his hands through his hair. Damn. That does feel good.

"Oh I love it. Absolutely Shawn, you sexy stud. I love this so much."

"Oh, you love it so much you ready to taste my creamy load? Yeah, sweet baby boy?", Shawn asked in a tone full of sensuality and lust.

Johnny got his face and tongue right under Shawn's cock head. Shawn stood up a bit, squatting down as he stroked his cock. He could feel his cock was about to explode a full canon of his warm, thick cream down Johnny's throat.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, Johnny. I'm gonna- HERE IT CUMS, bud. OH FUCK! TAKE MY SWEET CREAM, BABY!" Shawn exclaimed from the immense pleasure of his cum firing intensely out of his cock. Several ropes shot out, onto Johnny's tongue and he graciously smiled as he took Shawn's load.

Johnny swallowed most of it as he stood up, licking his lips, moaning an 'Mmmm'.

"Whoa Shawn that was delicious! Tasted like pineapple. I love it." Johnny said.

The two males kissed oh so passionately. It was so amazing for Johnny his eyes had been opened to an entirely new experience. A sexual experience. It was amazing, eye-opening. A very liberating experience.


End file.
